The invention relates to an improved machine for wrapping and packaging products, and more particularly a machine destined to wrap and orient individual products that are substantially parallelepipeds and/or of a flattened shape (caramels and pastilles, etcetera) and then to pack a predetermined number of such individually wrapped products into a unitary package.